Not everything is as it seems
by kmmi95
Summary: AFTER COE CONTAINS SPOILERS if one thing was changed how would the team deal? what would happen to the 456? and what is the thing I have changed? read to find out. also show how Jack,Ianto and Gwen feel rating may change


All Jack could think was 'not him please not him' he had barley gotten though the death of Toshiko and Owen caused by his brother, he had gone on a guilt trip feeling it was his entire fault. He became withdrawn from his remaining team. Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones where the best people anyone could hope for on their team, the where both loving, caring, empathetic and a lot more but one of their most redeeming qualities and the one that Jack relied on was there skill of not giving up no matter how deep they where they would always believe there was a way out.

But now one of his dream team was dying. Thought the 456 was bluffing when it said that it would release toxins in the air he had been wrong, and Thames house was now in lockdown with a deadly toxin being released and being in the room with the 456 Jack and Ianto had inhaled it first. Of Jack didn't care if he could come back from being blown up into pieces he could survive some air-borne toxin but Ianto couldn't and now Ianto Jones was lying in his arms dying and Jack didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden he had a brain wave and lay Ianto down telling him he would be back and ran for the control panel, he went through all the draws, throwing the contents every where he until he found what he was looking for. He ran over to Ianto and just prayed it would work. Jack needed Gwen and Ianto if he was going to defeat the 456 and on some levels the government. After completing what he set out to do Jack Harkness for lack of a better sense of word died in each other's arms. When the guards found them they where lain on top of each other with their hand entwined, of course no one at Thames house apart from about 5 people were aware that a certain captain Jack Harkness couldn't die and so the guards placed him and Ianto in black body bags and took them downstairs to be lain out with the rest of the dead.

Gwen Cooper ran into Thames house as soon as the lockdown was reversed. She had received a phone call well technically she had received two but the first she just let ring, as she was crying too hard to talk. Clem McDonald had just died in her arms. Gwen had seen a lot of different deaths she used to think Owen's second death was the worst being trapped in container that was getting filled with radioactive coolant was the worst how horrible must it be to watch your own body slowly decompose. But Clem's death had just topped that she had no idea what had caused it but as soon as he had started to scream she knew there was something wrong, she had left her computer and ran over to him. She had tried to calm him but he didn't stop screaming think back know Gwen realised it was obvious what had happened. Clem had been the only adult to but affected by the 456, when the 456 took over the children it took over Clem too, the 456 must not have liked this or something along those lines and they had reversed the signal sending it just to Clem. Gwen had no idea what the signal was but whatever it was it had caused Clem's brain to bleed it had caused his blood to boil, and Gwen had to hold him while it happened.

After Gwen's tears over Clem had subsided she got the second phone call which just whipped all emotion out of her body it was as if her body switched into autopilot mode, she ran full speed for her the car outside that the force had come in she ignored the shouts for her to come back she started to drive to Thames house she rode on pavements and though warehouses to get there. After half an hour Gwen arrived at the front doors of Thames house to be greeted by some type of guards when they told her she could not go in she kicked of big time creaming hat she was torchwood had her only remaining collages had been in the room with 456. They finally let her though, as she walked through the corridors she kept thinking that jack wouldn't be dead and he would have found away to save Ianto but in the back her mind she knew there was nothing Jack could have done for Ianto apart from to hold him while he died just like she had done for Clem not that long ago, Just like herself and jack had done for Tosh. She moved without thinking as she was lead though the deadly silent corridors. So many people had died because torchwood had gone in guns blazing as usual normally no one paid for it but she knew this time hundreds of people had died because of her, because of her team, because of torchwood.

Gwen was lead into space that reminded her of a school sports hall. There was a walkway down the middle made of what looked like sheets of metal just overlapped. The soldiers in front of her stopped one turned his head slightly and said in professional voice "13,14"pointing in the direction of two small yellow plastic stands that had the number 13 and 14 stamped on then in black. She walked towards the bags indicated by the solider thankfully they left her alone, the bags all the bodies where in were a red colour. She remembered her and Jack putting Tosh's body into a white bag before placing her in the freezers she made jack place he at the other end of the row from Suzie.

Now she stood between the two bags the contained her friend they where more than that to her they were her family. She pulled the cover back on bag 13 to find captain Jack Harknesses body she knew he was going to come back any second he had colour in his cheeks she left the cover off him and turned to look at the sheet covering Ianto's body she just sat for about three seconds making herself ready for what she was about to see. She fully turned to face the bag and pulled off the sheet down to his waist looked peacefully but to still and white to be sleeping she knew tan there was nothing she could do. She heard Jack come back behind her normally this would have made her breathe a sigh of relief but she didn't this time at this moment she only had eyes for one person. Jack sat up behind her just as the first tear fell from her eyes for Ianto Jones. She felt Jack wind his arms around her as she cried but it didn't comfort her in anyway, she only wanted one pair of arms round at this moment and it was a pair of arms that would never hug her again. She said for the first time the thing she had been trying not to admit to herself as she realised it was true she said it out loud

"There's nothing we can do." She stated

"Yes there is." Said Jack and unwound his arms around Gwen and leant forward and kissed Ianto, it was not a passionate it kiss but it said I love you in every way. As he withdrew colour started to come into Ianto's cheeks it went unnoticed she was too busy looking at her boss. He was her constant he had always been there for her but the death of Tosh and Owen had hurt him greatly, but this was worse for him had lost his friend his employee but most all his lover. As Gwen was sat sobbing into Jacks chest, Ianto took a breath and opened his eyes

"Emm guys why am I on the floor and why are you crying" came voice the two both thought they would never hear again Gwen turned to see Mr Ianto Jones looking at them with a worried expression. Gwen let go of Jack and flung herself at Ianto with so much force it sent him flying backwards

"Don't you ever do that to me again you hear me. I thought I'd lost you" said Gwen just then she started to laugh. "I have my team, I have my team" she kept repeating into Iantos chest as he held her.

"Gwen where is Clem?" asked Jack. Gwen looked up at started to cry again but harder than she had all day as she told them about Clem's death and the phone straight after telling her about Jack and Ianto's deaths. After she had finished she was enveloped by Jack and Ianto as they tried to sooth her.

"Oh my god Rhys" she said shaking them off "and the kids, the government has set their plan into action"

They just looked at each other, smiled then stood up made themselves presentable and walked out of the hall of the dead. They all vowed in their heads to make sure that the people under the sheets did not die for anything. They got hold of each other's hands and never let go until they got in the Porsche. Jack started the engine and floored the gas pedal. Speeding towards the hub... well the new hub... or temporary you never know do you.

_Sorry but this story will not be completed I can't see where to take this, so if you wish to carry on with it, if you could just email me I will delete it and you can repost as part of your story. I only wrote this originally because I was upset about the death of Ianto and wanted to rewrite that scene to suit me. I'm sorry again about not being able to complete.  
Yours, kmmi95  
XXX_


End file.
